There has been proposed an image forming apparatus includes an apparatus main body, a drawer configured to be movable between an inner position located inside the apparatus main body and an outer position located outside the apparatus main body, a plurality of cartridges supported to the drawer, and a waste toner box. Each of the plurality of cartridges includes a photosensitive drum, and a drum cleaning unit configured to remove waste toner from the photosensitive drum. The drawer includes a collective conveying unit configured to collect the waste toner from the plurality of drum cleaning units and to convey the same to the waste toner box.